Poison
Poison is a new mechanic found in the Shipwrecked DLC. If a player Character is hit by a Mob or an environmental hazard that has a naturally poisonous attack they will become poisoned. When a character is poisoned, they will slowly lose health and sanity. The poison will wear off after 3 game days. The effects of poison can be cured by consuming an Anti Venom. Poison can also be cured by using a Venom Gland, however, the gland will deal up to 75 poison damage when used, but it will not kill the player character. If the player character has less than 80 health, the damage of the gland is reduced to leave 5 health after consumption. suffering from venom.]] The effect of poisoning will progressively worsen over time. Initially, poison will deal 1 damage every 10 seconds for the duration of a day. Over the next 2 days, poison will deal increasing amounts of damage, and more frequently. As the damage increases, the poison effect in the UI will become more pronounced. The sanity is lost at a rate of 6 per minute, and will not increase over time. While poisoned, player characters will gain a -0.2 hunger drain modifier, meaning characters with default hunger drain will get hungry 20% slower. Following table describes the increase of the poison effect over time: When fighting poisonous enemies, wearing a Seashell Suit or a Horned Helmet will prevent poisoning through physical contact, and wearing a Particulate Purifier will prevent poisoning through gas attacks. WX-78 is immune to poison, therefore does not require additional protection. Poison can also affect Mobs, which reduces their damage and movement speed by 25%, and increases their attack period by 25% (in other words, they attack 20% less frequently). Some Mobs are naturally immune to poison. It should be taken into account that upon a poisoned creature dying, all food items will instead be dropped at half freshness making them stale on drop. Poison lasts 120 seconds for Mobs, after which the poison will wear off. Hamlet The Hamlet DLC also includes this mechanic. There are two new ways to get poisoned: Eating poisonous Food such as a Tuber and being attacked by a Scorpion with its sting. Besides, there are also three new ways to cure poison: Giving treasures to the Wishing Well, eating Magic Water and using Poison Balm which is exclusive to Wormwood. Causes Trivia * Out of the six poisonous creatures, only the poisonous Spider Warrior and Scorpion can be inflicted with Poison. * Prior to the Hang Ten update, food drops from poisoned mobs lost all their freshness instantly, making them Rot. * Before the Seas the Day update, characters would remain poisoned indefinitely until an Anti Venom was applied. * Regardless of being innmune to poison damage, WX-78 stills gets a visual effect from being poisoned. Bugs * Eating Poison Dartfrog Legs or Tubers while wearing Seashell Suit or Horned Helmet won't poison the player. vi:Độc Category:Venomous Category:Gameplay Category:Health Loss Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hamlet